cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Coalition of Red Empires
; *''None'' ; *''None'' ; *''None'' ; *NAC |forumurl = http://z15.invisionfree.com/CNCORE/index.php?act=idx |joinurl = http://z15.invisionfree.com/CNCORE/index.php?showforum=1 |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/Core |ircchannel = #Core |offsitememberlisturl = |statsdate = 14 April 2011 |totalnations = 14 |totalstrength = 23,744 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 1,696 |totalnukes = 0 |rank = |score = 0.32 }} The Coalition of Red Empires (CoRE) was a small alliance on the Red sphere. It was founded on February 3, 2011 History The Coalition of Red Empires was officially founded on March 13, 2011 when the made there DoE and signed a protectorate treaty with FEAR. Charter Preamble Membership Requirements In order to be a member of the Coalition of Red Empires you should be a member of the Red or Black teams.You should also not be in any offensive wars that you declared after filling out your application. Military expectations You can't tech raid any Member of the red sphere or any aligned member everyone else is fair game. We as an alliance will refrain from any unprovoked or unjust wars and will only enter a war to defend ourselves or honor our treaties . We expect all nations to be active at war. Government In order to become a member of the Government you must pass the Exam it consist of 3 parts Basic Knowledge,CoRE Knowledge,and a part how you would react to certain issues.Depending on your score it will determine if you can run for Justice Council,Ministries or Prime Minister. Gov structure *Emperor-Leader of the alliance holds 2/3 of the vote in gov decisions *Prime Minister-second in command holds 1/3 of vote in government decisions *Minister of Internal Affairs-handles Contests,trade circles,and other issues involving the membership *Minister of Foreign Affairs-handles foreign embassies and appoints diplomats *Minister of War-in charge of everything war in charge of appointing Ghostbusters and Military Commanders *Minister of Recruitment & Education-in charge of recruiting new members and Appointing teachers for academy *Minister of Finance-in charge of our running our Tech Finder Program also in charge of giving out Aid to nations and also appoints Banks for the alliance Voting Procedure Any member of the alliance can bring up a issue to the Ministers if the Minister decides that this is a reasonable issue the Ministers can report it to the Justice Council who will discuss the issue and vote. 2/3 votes will send it to Emperor and Prime Minister for final approval. Expulsion of Government Members In the Case of a Member of Government commits a wrong doing that endangers the Alliance or any of its members that Government member can be kicked from Forums and Alliance with only a 24 hour notice . If this member thinks that they were wrongly accused they can bring it to the Justice Council for a trial on IRC or Forums at the end of the trial a jury of regular members will vote. 2/3 of the Vote will overturn the expulsions and the Member will be reinstated Member Expulsion Members who commit a wrong doing that endangers the alliance or its members can be kicked by the Justice council with a 2/3 vote without consulting the Emperor Elections Elections will be held for Justice Council and Minister positions every 2 months. Elections for Prime Minister will be held every 4 months. 5 CORE Ways to Follow #Be helpful #Be courage #Be Respectful #Be willing #Have Fun